


nightmare oneshots

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Horror, Cannibalism, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Horror, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, Multi, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Sugawara Koushi-centric, oikawa but make him la llorona, really really fucked up-, sawamura daichi is actually dead, suga is a cannibal, these are all based off of my nightmares-, very obvious-, which is uh, yeah that nightmare kinda sucked
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26611519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: oneshots based off of nightmares i have sometimes
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 10





	1. killer queen

**Author's Note:**

> y  
> yeah   
> i'm really sorry-

When he said that we’d be having Daichi over for dinner, this isn’t what I was expecting.   
Koushi, standing over the stove with a sadistic, charming smile on his face.   
Blood on his apron, all over the floor, too.  
A tan arm poking out of the pot.   
The remainder of the now emptied and chopped up body was strewn across the kitchen table, intestines and heart haphazardly thrown into a bowl.  
Well, at least he was smiling.   
At least he seemed to be enjoying his dinner, gnawing on bones and raw liver.   
At least he was happy.


	2. are you there? i promise i'm real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is more tragic than scary-

I like to pretend I don’t hear his voice when he walks by. So sluggish, so slow, drenched in water and looking more sickly and pale than ever.  
A constant chorus of “Iwa-chan, where are you?” slurred by years and years of searching. Begging for his “Iwa-chan”.  
I don’t mind the trails of water and blood he leaves behind anymore. He doesn’t even realize he does it.  
Too busy looking at everyone with his blacked-out, blinded eyes.  
Too busy taking and taking and taking and never leaving anything for me.  
Dragging me to the river yet again, crying, getting blood on my dress.  
Tooru’s always been like this. He’s been the bane of this stupid place's existence for as long as I can remember.  
And his soulless, crying, bloody eyes will always be a reminder of what they took.  
And those black, sharp, horrifying eyes will haunt me to the end of my days, and they will go on and on and on, still a blinking light of hope somewhere in them, trying to find their lost love.  
Hoping, and looking until there is no one left to hold onto.


End file.
